Overhang
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Number 13. He has an unlucky, undesirable number to match his unlucky and undesirable power of brainwashing. Shinsou doesn't think he's likely to find a healthy, loving relationship with anyone in this corrupt world he's living in. He never knew stopping to look at cats in a storefront window would change his mind. Maybe he is lucky after all. Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi


**_Note:_**

You do not have to have seen the anime Sekirei that this AU is set in as I think I explain it well enough for general readers to get a good understanding of it and none of the characters from that anime make an appearance.  
Good read the Sekirei manga or see the Sekirei anime if this world ends up interesting you. ;)

* * *

 **Overhang**

It was raining when he finally decided to join the world of the living. Honestly, Shinsou found it so tiresome to wake up once he finally did manage to fall asleep. But he needed food and probably a job because he couldn't continue to rely on this friends, like Midoriya, to house him forever, not when he had a growing number of other Sekirei falling all over him. They seemed to be attracted to him in droves, whether or not they ended up kissing him and sealing the contract between Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Walking down the street, hair wet and sticking down to his face, as he conveniently didn't think to bring an umbrella or something with a hood, he contemplated the corrupted Sekirei system that he, and everyone else around him, were seemingly involved in. Sekirei, like him, were other worldly, superpowered beings thought to be sent by the gods to teach humanity about love. They laid dormant for many centuries until they were discovered by a pair of scientists, who went by All for One and One for All respectively. They woke up those Sekirei found and assigned them numbers in order of when they awoke. Shinsou woke up twelve Sekirei from the first, making him Number 13. An unlucky, undesirable number to match his unlucky and undesirable power of brainwashing.

Every Sekirei has a power in order to protect their beloved, _Ashikabi_ , whom they form contracts with. From what he'd heard about how Miydoria, as an Ashikabi, met his Sekirei, Sekirei would likely come to know who their Ashikabi was supposed to be on sight. A kiss, an exchange of DNA via saliva, would seal the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Honestly, if you asked him, it seemed like some unrealistic romantic fantasy. And, it was, since the system was provenly broken.

Out of the two people in the relationship, it was the Ashikabi with the most power. Once the contract was sealed, the bond created could not be broken and the feelings the Sekirei may or may not have genuinely had for the Ashikabi would be disregarded. With the contract established, most Sekirei found themselves made to feel overly infatuated with their Ashikabi to the point of serving out all their orders as if they were slaves. How much of these relationships could, therefore, be seen as genuine and not coerced? Shinsou didn't know.

Either way, the purple haired male didn't particularly find himself wanting to find out. Though other Sekirei found his power unsettling, it was truly the contract between Ashikabi and Sekirei that was worse. At least his power wore off on those he used it on. There was no cure for those Sekirei stuck in contracts. With the bond being established with DNA, those select humans with the correct genetic code could force themselves on other Sekirei and purposefully create a powerful harem, as only a few Ashikabi will naturally have more than one Sekirei, if they chose to do so.

In the end, it was beneficial to have more Sekirei as an Ashikabi, according to the Sekirei Plan. This predestined plan was created by the gods who created Sekirei and their genetic matches. Shinsou believed the system was likely botched in implementation, as the Sekirei Plan forced Sekirei to essentially fight to the death for the chance to ascend to heaven with their Ashikabi.

Sekirei's were made to love, not fight, but then why were they given powers that could kill?

Shinsou sighed, stopping under an overhang to gain some relief from the constant downpour. Leaning against the storefront glass, he closed his eyes in thought.

He didn't want Midoriya, whom he happened to live in the same boarding house as and who was nice enough to offer to pay his rent for him quite often. Besides that, he already had more than enough Sekirei attached to him, and Shinsou didn't think he could share the kind hearted Ashikabi if he was truly attracted to the green haired man.

Though, that raised the question of if he truly wanted an Ashikabi, after reflecting on all the cons of the situation he would be putting himself in. His free agency, he imagined, would be gone. But if he did manage to find a competent Ashikabi, one that wasn't going to abuse him and his power and didn't think his power was too scary, maybe even one that liked cats and might like playing with his long hair at night and in the early morning, then perhaps he could allow himself to settle. Hitoshi thought himself a simple man with few wants and fantasies. He didn't even need his Ashikabi to properly love him, as that might be asking for too much. He was just asking to not get abused and to get along with the unlucky person who got straddled with him.

He didn't want nor need an Ashikabi, though. The logical part of his brain told him he was contradicting himself. Logistically, if he didn't want to be knocked out of the Sekirei Plan on account of not having an Ashikabi to unleash his full power or possibly be forced into a contract by a more devious Ashikabi, then he ought to put more effort into finding his correct match.

He sighed again, finally opening his eyes and turning around to face the storefront he'd been leaning on. Upon turning around, the view of the most adorable black kitten met his eyes. It was just his luck that he'd been ignoring the storefront of a perfectly good pet store with beautiful cats in plain view. How could he have been so lost in thought as to have missed this?

Smiling, he found himself leaning in, putting a finger up to the glass in front of the black feline. The kitten drew closer to the glass, inspecting it. Finding it had no scent, the majestic being started batting its paws at the area separating them.

"I think black cats are really quite lucky."

Straightening up from his bent position, stuffing his hand back into his pocket to join its counterpart, the purple haired male took in the sight of the speaker: a young man with a navy blue umbrella resting casually against his shoulder. His hood of his sweatshirt was up, orange and covering most of his face from proper viewing, allowing only the male's profile to be visible, revealing half of a smile and a few golden locks poking out from underneath the hood.

"Their known for their bad luck," the blonde went on to tell him, "so people stay away from them, superstition and all, but I just think that only proves they have hidden fortune they grant to whoever looks past the hearsay." He leaned closer to the glass, finger placed over the very spot Shinsou had placed his moments before. "I mean, how many times do us humans hear we're not good enough and another person is better, almost solely based on luck and circumstance. Something seen as so universally unlucky is perhaps the luckiest of all, in actuality. A parody in opposition of what society thinks of it." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "What do think?" He was looking at the Sekirei now, face turned fully towards him, exposing beautiful blue orbs above that careful, blinding and complete smile of his that was so much different than just the half one he could see seconds before.

Shinsou felt, suddenly, very stupid and underprepared to be seen in the face of that smile, with his hair down and slick with rain water. He couldn't stop staring, his heart beating faster and wilder than he thought possible. A heat started to take over his whole face. He realized, belatedly, that he'd never blushed like this, so intensely. He felt pleasantly warm. It was compounded by a sense of awe and wonder that he'd only heard talked about and described to him by Todoroki and Uraraka when they found and willingly chose their own Ashikabi.

A loud laugh caused the Sekirei to blink a few times, dazed.

The blond was standing straight again, fulling facing him with a light dusting of pink on his own cheeks as he said, "You didn't come here to get my jaded thoughts thrown at you." He laughed some more, casting his eyes over the felines in a way that seemed final. "Cats are cute though, don't you think?"

Realizing he never responded to the blond's question and the other man was moments

from leaving, the purple haired man quickly decided that such an event was not one he wanted to let past. Debates about what this would really mean for his own wellbeing were decidedly damned as Shinsou suddenly found himself caring a whole lot less what this individual could potentially do to him, as long as he was there with him, protecting him, he didn't care.

The orange clad man was now moving to pass him and continue his way down the street, to a world unknown to Shinsou and, possibly, to disappear out of his life forever.

He couldn't help himself as he grabbed the man's wrist that wasn't holding his umbrella. Pulling the startled man towards him, he pushed the blond's hood back with his other hand so he could touch those rays of sunshine he'd only seen glimpses of before. Using his grip on the other's locks, he pulled the man's face up towards his own, a wide azure gaze staring up at him as he closed the distance between them, ending it in a kiss.

He felt a surge. It was like what he imagined electricity to feel like, but more pleasant. The warmth he felt at the sight of the blond was nothing to the all consuming heat that was devouring his very being and filling it with purpose. He felt overwhelmed by it, like his body couldn't hold all this warmth and all this power of his that he could feel expanding within himself. The overwhelmingness of it didn't last long as he felt a wonderful relief, which he knew must mean his wings had appeared for the first time.

The feeling linger as the blond abruptly pulled away, gasping. Shinsou couldn't help focusing on the shorter man's lips as they curled into a smile, those lips that, just moments before, were soft and pliant underneath his own.

Laughter filled his ears again, which the purple haired Sekirei was growing to find among his favorite sounds, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Oh my God! I thought you looked like an angel, but I didn't actually think you'd grow wings! I must truly be going crazy," the blond man told him, going on to hunch over, holding himself, trying to cover his mouth when as new fit of giggles and loud peels of laughter threatened to escape him. His hair was ruffled and his umbrella was dropped, forgotten, on the ground, laying just outside the safety of the overhang.  
Shinsou thought it was beautiful.

"Shinsou Hitoshi," he found himself saying, causing the laughter from the blond to halt. "You can call me Hitoshi." He let his eyes leave those of piercing blue, blushing.

His eyes were drawn back to the blond as he moved from his hunched positioned, stepping back closer to the Sekirei and offering a hand.

"Monoma Neito. And, should I say you can call me Neito, Hitoshi? Or do you offer a kiss, a light show, and your first names to all the cute boys you find on the street?" He was smiling, dazzling, like sunshine. His whole persona was sunshine. How could a person be literal sunshine?

The blond was blushing again.

Did he say that whole sunshine bit out loud?

He felt himself blushing again and didn't know how else to respond other than to start explaining the intricacies of the Sekirei Plan to his Ashikabi, whom hardly seemed real to him after only seeing a select few actual good Ashikabi like Midoriya over his admittedly short period of life being fully awake. It was unreal, unrealistic that he would have one and that it would feel this good to even be in the presence of the one known as Monoma Neito, _his_ Ashikabi- and no one else's. And the best part was that he seemed normal, he seemed to like cats. He even asked him about his purple hair and if it was natural or not. They'd ended up sitting, at one point, on the ground, backs pressed up against the storefront, taking up space on that side of the street's deserted sidewalk.  
"So," the blond dragged out, looking up towards the heavens, "you said Sekirei were sent down to humankind to teach humans how to love, right?"

The purple haired Sekirei nodded.

"What if they aren't deserving of love?"

Shinsou looked at Monoma critically. "You mean, what if you aren't worth loving?"

"No, no!" The blond tried to backtrack, but the damage was already done. The purple haired male didn't know a smile could look so heartbreaking. "Obviously not, since, you know, you probably already love me, right? As my Sekirei, you sort of don't get a choice. I just-"

"You wonder if I would love you if I wasn't your Sekirei? You wonder if anyone else would ever see how great you are like I already do?"

"You've known me for less than a few hours."

Shinsou shrugged. "Sometimes that's all it takes to know."

The blond blushed again, looking down at his hands in his lap with the most fragile smile the Sekirei had ever seen on a human being, and Shinsou had seen plenty of similar smiles on Miydoria which always resulted in his Sekirei running around him and trying to put an end to the waterworks before they started. Shinsou didn't think he could handle tears.  
"Alright then," the taller male paused to collect his thoughts before he continued. "I'll just have to prove it to you." Monoma looked up at him with watery doe eyes. Shinsou took one of the Ashikabi's hands in his and continued, "And I'll stop anyone who tries to take you from me, in the meantime, and from now and until forever."

"Hitoshi," Monoma sighed, trying to hide his face in the taller's shoulder, face red. "What a sap."

Shinsou kissed the blond's forehead, bringing a hand to rest in the golden strands. "Besides, it's not you who's unworthy of love, but me."

His Ashikabi lifted his head at that statement, confused and concern written all over his face paired with a disbelieving smile. "You must be kidding me, you?"

The Sekirei smiled sadly. "I thought I'd never get an Ashikabi because of my number and power." They were the only details he left out of his explanation of the Sekirei Plan. He mentioned Sekirei powers and numbers, but never voiced what his were out of fear that this beautiful blond would decide he didn't actually want him. He'd heard horror stories like that, on top of all the other ones he'd heard and seen. He didn't want to live the kind of life that would lead to. That sort of broken contract could lead to suicide.

Monoma was cradling the purple haired man's face in his hands, wiping away wetness under his eyes. He hadn't even known he'd started crying. Damnit. He suddenly felt so weak. "What are they?"

Shinsou closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet those of his Ashikabi. "I'm Number 13. Power: Brainwashing."

"It must be my lucky day." He opened his eyes at that, shocked and in awe again at the blond before him smiling brightly and even more lovely than before- if that were even possible. "I love black cats."

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Walking back to Monoma's apartment a few hours later…

"Hey," the blond said, breaking the pairs comfortable silence, prompting the purpled haired Sekirei to look at him expectantly. "Can you use your power on me?"

Shinsou took a moment to study his Ashikabi's face. "You're not scared?"

"Nope," the blond answered with another blinding smile, daring the purple haired male. "Should I be?" Monoma's face suddenly took on a blank, vacant expression as the rest of his body came to a halt, arms dropping to his sides, feet coming to a standstill.

Shinsou sighed, waving his hand in the others face, seeing and feeling the blond well and truly under his control. "I guess I should snap you out of it."

Seeing as how most people who were under his control only came out of it through pain being inflicted upon them, the Sekirei thought how best to snap his Ashikabi out of his trance than wouldn't result in too much yelling at him. Taking in the appearance of such an empty expression on Monoma's face was odd and tempting in it's own way. The purple haired male felt his eyes travelling down from the blond's face to his pale neck.

Perhaps a bit of yelling was okay, he thought, as he stepped closer to his Ashikabi, gathering the blond in his arms to mouth at his neck, kissing and working one spot of skin between his teeth to the point of bruising, made darker when he decided to effectively bite down.

"Ow!" The shorter male's hand came up to touch the sensitive skin, clearly snapping out of his trance. After a moment, of which Shinsou surely thought would end in yelling, all his Ashikabi had to say was, "I didn't know Sekirei were also known as vampires," followed up with a half-hearted glare.  
The purple haired male found himself smiling in amusement. "The Sekirei Plan was designed so that Sekirei fight and protect their Ashikabi and their Ashikabi feed and cloth their Sekirei properly."

"So that means I should let you bite me? Is that a part of feeding?"

Shinsou shrugged, his smile becoming more of a smirk.

"Ah, so I just shouldn't blame the little cat I picked up?"

"Do what you want, since you're going to do it anyways."

"Maybe I should leave the little thing on the sidewalk where I found it."

The purple haired male snorted. "That's rude."

"Maybe it has rabies."

"Do I look like I'm foaming at the mouth?"

The blond waved his question off. "You're just not at that stage yet."

* * *

 **Further Notes:**

Midoriya is with Sekirei Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida

Bakugou is with Sekirei Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero

Jiro is with Sekirei Kaminari

Kendou is with Sekirei Tetsutetsu

Shoji is with Sekirei Tokoyami

Hagakure is with Sekirei Ojiro

Number 1 Sekirei is Eraserhead paired with Present Mic

All Might is Midoriya's absent, scientist father

And that's sort of as far as I've gotten in this head cannon of mind. Thoughts?

Perhaps I'll explore this headcanon of mine further later on.

Either way, go write your own Sekirei AU.

I'll wait right here. :)


End file.
